Star Fox: Fox Hunt
by Sephiro117
Summary: A mission to stop a smuggling trade in the Lylat System which ends up with Fox being hunted by his enemies.
1. mission start

Star Fox: Fox hunt

AN: note that I do not own Star Fox, just my story. But please do enjoy!

"Fox, what do you think you're doing!" Krystal yeld, as Fox barrled rolled pass two starfighters.

"Relax, he knows what he's doing, I think?" Slippy commented. Fox hit a sharp u-turn and fired a b-bomb at the fighters incinerating both at once.

"Fox you really do know how to make a hare worry." Peppy stated, "anyway you have just a little more to go till you reach the smuggler's hide out."

It had been a while since the Star Fox actually got a mission worth doing, and it had been even longer to blow up a couple of venom starfighters. Fox couldn't be more relaxed, ever since the aparoid incident he been stuck with escort missions and simulation training.

"Will you guys just relax, just a little bit. I would like to enjoy a mission without having the fun squeezed out." Fox responded.

"Well excuse me for caring Fox." Krystal said sarcasticly.

"Yeah Fox, excuse her for caring." Falco added.

"Ok, ok, sorry, enough with the guilt trip already. Lets get on with the mission, Peppy what were you saying about the smuggler's hide out?"

"As, I was saying the smuggler's hideout is hidden just withing Venom's atmoshere. I was able to determine its location."

"Ok, where is it?" Fox interupted.

"I was just about to get to that!" Peppy sighed. "the smuggler's hideout is hidden just within."

"Hey what's that?" Slippy butted in.

"I give up." Peppy sighed.

"No, really what is that?" Falco asked.

"Sharpclaw's scales if I know." Krystal added.

"Speaking of Sharpclaws I just brought that ship up on long range censors and it's a Sharpclaw flagship." Fox answered.

"what are they doing out here?" Slippy asked.

"Well whatever it is here for it's heading toward the smuggler's hideout." Peppy stated.

"They don't seem to know we're here, I say we trail it at a safe distance and see what happens. Team spread out and maintain radion silence." Fox orderd.

The Great Fox cutted it's thrusters and started to drift. The three arwings peeled off in separate dircetions.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Fox thought. _"Me too."_ Krystal stated telepathicly.

"_you know you should really stop doing that."_ Fox thought. _"sorry, couldn't help it."_ Fox could have sworn that it had a hint of sarcasm in it.

The Shapclaw Flagship landed on the orbital outpost which was the smuggler's hideout. A group of smugglers ran up to the ship with weapons drawn. The hatch opened and a tall scally being emerged from the opening. The being raised it's metalic claw the smugglers lowered their weapons.

"now, now is that a way to greet a general." Scales said.

"_Snort_, Scales I've been waiting, you're late, I hate it when I have to wait." A chubby pig said as he waded through his office door.

"Pigma, really what is there to be afraid of, do you not have confidence in what you do?" Scales chided.

"Of course I do! _Whee_, what I don't have is my money." Pigma snapped back.

"Cool your temper Pigma you will get paid soon enough, but we do seem to have a problem." Scales stated.

"_WEEE_! problem?! what problem? Pigma does not like problems!" Pigma whezed.

"Don't worry I have a very simple solution." Scales said as he walked toward a control panel.

"_Snort_, what is this 'problem' Scales." Pigma questioned.

"more like who, I have no idea how but the Star Fox team seems to have found your hide out."

"_WEEE_, Star Fox!" Pigma started to panic, he wiped the sweat building up on his brow. "Look I don't know about you but I'm cutting this deal! _Snort_! I have no desire nor the time to deal with them, you can stay if you want but I'm out of here." Pigma said.

"Pigma, you worry to much in fact maybe we can use this situation to our advantage, besides you still want to get paid. Don't you?" General Scales taunted.

Pigma started to calm down to the point he was still on edge but manage to keep some composure. "_Snort_, what do you have in mind." Pigma asked.

AN: its been a while since I wrote. be sure to check in for chapter 2: "the trap awaits." R&R


	2. The trap awaits!

AN: I don't own star fox but I do wonder if they ever come out with another game.

Star Fox: The hunt begins

"Fox I think we have a problem." Falco said over a personal com link.

"Yeah, what didn't I say to maintain radio silence?" Fox responded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now hear they come!" Falco answered.

Fox could see what made Falco say that, the smugglers were deploring in droves coming from the outpost. "Team V-formation pick your target and take them down!"

Fox blasted one just as it was coming out of the docking bay choking up other fighters as they were launching. "_that should buy us some more time._" Fox thought. "Team make your way towards the outpost and aim for the anti-gravity inhibitors "

"Fox those things are heavily shielded I doubt we'll be able to take it out with our current firepower." Slippy stated.

"Fox you got something in mind and I can't say I approve of it." Krystal worried.

"I do have something in mind, I'm going to see who came in that Sharpclaw ship and while there I'll power down the shields, you take the inhibitors out as soon as the shield goes down."

"Fox this is by far the most insane plan you came up with and I flown by you for a long time but I can't stop you so I mind as well help." Falco stated.

Meanwhile...

"_Snort_, you want to do what again?" Pigma asked cleaning out his ears for the third time.

"This outpost, we're going to destroy it." Scales said for the fourth time.

"Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of trying to fight Star Fox?" Pigma asked.

"We have no need for this outpost any more my men have moved everything that is needed to my ship. This outpost will serve as a death trap for the Star Fox team." Scales explained.

"Let's say your plan works, how are you going to kill all of them?" Pigma asked.

"Not all of them just one they will have to help there teammate thus making it easier to get away." Scales paused and brought up a schematic of the outpost. "They will target the anti-gravity inhibitors. We will beat them to it, one of them will have to land in here and take the shield down manually we'll have explosions rig for when the shields go off line. I am hoping there is one in particular that will perform this task."

"Fox McCloud." Pigma finished the sentence. "I must say you are obsessed with killing him to actually destroy a perfectly good outpost for him."

"Just a small price to pay to rid the galaxy of him." Scales said.

In the space battle near by...

"Slippy you got a tail!" Falco yelled.

"No I don't!" Slippy yelled back.

"No You have a fighter on your tail!" Fox Yelled.

"Oh, get it off! get it off!" Slippy cried. Krystal shot the fighter down. "Thanks Krystal."

"Don't lose focus on the objective, I'm going in Falco cover me." Fox ordered.

"Will do Fox." Falco said over the com. "Oh, and try not to die."

"Fox be careful in there." Krystal said.

"Will do." Fox said as he barreled rolled out formation and headed toward the outpost's docking bay.

"Here he comes, Pigma take the shipment and go to the arranged meeting place I would like to welcome our furry little friend." Scales said.

"What ever its your funeral, '_Snort'_." Pigma said as he headed towards his ship and took off.

"Come to me Fox McCloud." Scales said he set the last explosions.

Fox landed his arwing in the docking bay, he jumped out with his blaster drawn and scanned his surroundings. "nothing out of the ordinary." Fox said to himself. As soon as the words left his mouth he was met with blaster fire. Fox took cover behind a near by crate.

"Why can't things be easy." Fox sighed and return fire. The blaster fire stopped, Fox peered around the crate and saw a group of sharpclaws lowering there weapons. One sharpclaw barked out orders and the rest cleared a path to make way for one extremely tall figure. Fox thought his day just couldn't get worse.

"Fox McCloud you seem to some how keep finding yourself in my business as of lately." Scales stated.

"Well Scales maybe if you stay away from the Lylat System I wouldn't have to keep ending up in them." Fox responded while he fired two shots at the nearest mercenaries, "I see you added mercenaries to your typical minions."

"Such good help is hard to come by these days even more for hire." Scales waved his hand and three more showed up to replace the dead mercenaries, "As you can see only one of us will be leaving this place." Scale said.

"How about we rock, paper, scissors, for it." Fox joked as he readied a flash bang. Fox tossed it towards the crowd, the flash bang went off. Fox grabbed hold of a chain and fired a shot at the counter weight rocketing him up towards upper levels.

"Argggh," Scale cried as he rubbed his eyes. "Damn you Fox McCloud!" Scales fired randomly hitting Fox's arwing.

"Hey I just got that painted!" Fox yelled back over the ledge.

Scales stumbled towards his ship pushing his minions aside, he smirked as he whispered "That is the least of your worries." as he boarded his flagship.

Fox made his way towards the control room he heard Scale's ship take off. "_another time Scales."_ Fox thought as he access the control panel. He shut off the anti-gravity inhibitors' shields. He opened his com-link with Falco.

"Falco the shields down take it out." Fox ordered.

"I'm on it get clear... what the!?" Falco yelled.

"Whats happening? Fox asked.

"Fox the inhibitors just self-destructed!" Krystal yelled over the com "Fox get out of there its a trap!"

"Fox without the inhibitors holding the station up it'll." "Yeah I know Slippy." Fox said as he made his way through the station back to the docking bay. Fox suddenly felt lighter. The outpost was being pulled in by the planet's gravity. It was plugging toward the planets surface.

"Fox you got to get out of there now!" Falco yelled,

Fox made it to his ship only to see the real damage done by Scales. The shot had damaged the flight interface controls. The arwing wasn't going anywhere.

"Fox whats taking you so long." Krystal said with worried voice.

"Fox?" Slippy said almost losing it.

"Fox what the hell are you waiting for get of that deathtrap NOW!" Falco yelled.

Fox felt fear coarse through his body. "Team, the arwing." Fox said coldly.

"What about it Fox hurry up!" Falco responded.

"The arwing... its broken isn't it." Krystal said.

"Yeah." Fox said.

"Fox I'm coming in!" Krystal yelled.

"NO! The outpost has already entered the atmosphere the arwings are not made to make hasty decent just keep your distance! That's an order!" Fox yelled into his com.

"There, there has to be a way! Some way Fox!" Slippy said almost bursting in tears.

"There is... wait there is!" Fox said in his com-link. A flicker of hope burned within Fox.

"Fox what are you planing now!" Falco yelled.

Fox didn't have time to respond if his plan was going to work he needed to focus. He headed back towards the control deck. "thrusters, thrusters, where are they. Here!" Fox press the button activating the rear and side thrusters.

"Fox, whats happening!" Krystal said worriedly.

"I'm going to try landing this thing." Fox said.

"You lost you finally lost it, the only thing you will do is...slow the decent!" Falco quickly caught on. "Fox you sly..."

There was hope but fear still held its grip on Fox's heart. He hoped the thrusters will hold out.

The outpost cleared the atmosphere and was heading toward a swamp. Fox braced himself for impact. The outpost crashed and left a scar across the swamp. The impact force Fox to the ceiling where he hit his head and blacked out.

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger, I don't do this often I'll put the next chapter "The Hunt begins" up as soon as possible. R&R


	3. The Hunt begins

AN: sorry for the long wait, Chapter 3 The Hunt begins, Of course I do not own star fox. Enjoy.

"Krystal, slow down!" Falco yelled,

"How can I slow down when Fox could be." Krystal quickly shut the though out of here head and tried the call Fox on his come again. "Fox can you here me please respond, please." a single tear started to form.

"Krystal listen, calm down, you've been trying to contact him since the outpost crashed. There is no way that your com can reach him especially since the floral is so thick it interrupts the com. There is a possibility that his com might be broke. So all you doing now is wasting time." Falco scolded.

"Krystal um.. is it possible that you can reach him using telepathy?" Slippy commented.

"Slippy that has got to be the smartest thing you've though up yet!" Falco praised.

"Yeah I know... Hey what do you mean by that?!" Slippy yelled.

Krystal began concentrating on locating Fox. "So you get anything yet Krystal?"

"I'm not getting a response... but he is alive!" Krystal said overjoyed.

"Hey how do you get a reading like that?" Slippy asked.

"Most likely he's unconsciousness so we still need to hurry." Krystal answered.

At the crash site...

Fox was beginning to come around "Ugh I really got to stop with the adrenalin rushes, I could have sworn I heard someone." Fox looked at his com which was completely smashed. "Well thats sure not going to work anytime soon." then Fox worked his way through the wreck of the once orbital outpost and saw something he swore he was better off not seeing, in the hanger laid his arwing in ruins "Well thats just great." Fox sighed.

" _Fox can you here me?"_

Fox was surprised to hear a voice in his head then he remembered what had happened. _"Krystal? Krystal is that you?" _Fox thought.

"_Fox! You're alive! Thank the heavens, Fox I thought you..."_

"_It's okay I'm okay, my comm and ship are another thing though."_ Fox thought.

"_Fox where are you? We'll come get you."_

"_I wish I knew where I was uh lets see... there is no landmarks except the one the crash created... oww."_

"_What's wrong!?" _Krystal sounded alarmed.

"_Its nothing just a scratch you didn't think I was going to get out of that without a little scratch... anyway the crash should be noticeable from up there." _Fox thought.

Elsewhere not to far from the crash site a sharpclaw's scout ship hovered in stealth, the sharpclaw spoke into his com. "General, the, the fox."

"Yes, what about the fox did you confirm that he's dead?" General Scales said.

The sharpclaw was going to regret what he was about to report. "No, sir."

"No sir what?" Scales said with his voice raising.

"No the fox is alive, sir." The sharpclaw said already regretting ever reporting it in.

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE. KILL HIM!" Scales yelled over the com before smashing it.

Back at the crash site...

"_Hey you see it now? _Fox thought

"_yes, we see it we're on our way Fox."_

Fox heard something fly over head he looked up to see what it was. The sharpclaw's scout ship disengage it's cloak as it turned to make a pass. The ship fired several shots, Fox took cover behind a piece of wreckage he checked for his blaster which amazingly still worked. "well at least I have some way to defend myself but this isn't going to help against that scout ship." Fox thought. The scout ship made another u-turn, Fox jumped over the cover and made for the tree line.

"_Krystal, you there? There has been a change in plans, seems like Scales sent some insurance."_

"_Fox what is happening?"_

"_Scales sent a ship to check up on me. Kinda touching."_ Fox joked.

"_Fox where are you now?" _Krystal asked.

"_you mean you can't see the ship? It must have cloaked then."_ Fox thought.

"_Fox tell us where you are? Is there any landforms near you?"_ Krystal was worrying.

"_Lets see there's a river to my left I've been following it for a while, huh? Thats weird."_

"_Fox there are two major rivers near the crash wreck not counting the ones that flow in to them we need more info Fox anything else you can tell us?" _Krystal asked.

Back at the Great Fox...

Beep. Beep. Beep... beep. Beep. Beep. Peppy woke up to what he though was the alarm after hearing that Fox was okay he couldn't help but sleep, Peppy walked over to his seat on the bridge the long range sensors were going insane.

"Man I hope Slippy fix R.o.b soon." He took a glance at the sensors. What he saw made the hair on him stand up straight. The sensors overran with enemy sharpclaw ships flashed on screen and in the middle of them was their flagship. Peppy set the ships course for the far side of the planet where the ships won't see the Great Fox.

"This cannot be good." Peppy said to himself.

Sharpclaw Flagship...

Scales was barking orders left and right the grunts were running about trying to get what their leader wanted done. One nearly ran into Pigma as he was walking through entrance of the bridge.

"_snort,_ hey watch it." Pigma yelled at the grunt. "well I guess we have a change in plans it seems. Eh, Scales?" Pigma joked.

"This is not the time Pigma." Scales growled.

"Oh. Really? Thats funny cause I think it is the time. You see, I understand the whole destroy the outpost but to send nearly a fleet after a single person, even I thinks thats over kill I mean don't get me wrong I want him dead just as much as the next guy but..."

"But what, I'm merely making sure that thorn will not be in our sides." Scales interrupted.

"Okay lets say you are and not just losing your nerve. What you're trying to accomplish can be done with a few ships we could have moved on and continued our operations else where, this, this is just a waste of resources and man-power." Pigma finished.

"Pigma do you think I care if it is a waste or not? These are my men they follow my orders their lives are mine to waste if I choose so." Scales said and swung his hook into a sharpclaws' chest and threw it at another grunt. All the while the grunts continued to run around as if noting happed. "see?" Scales smirked.

"What ever you have planed can't be good." Pigma said.

"Believe me it will at least be something I'll enjoy." Scales said. "Get the ground team ready we'll hunt him like the Fox he is."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy writing other stories and work. Don't forget to R&R

:)


	4. Release the Sharpclaws

AN: Hey sorry had to get new laptop, but now here is chapter 4: Releasing the Claws.

The Great Fox

Peppy couldn't believe what he just saw, an entire Sharpclaw fleet exiting hyperspace, "Theres no way they can handle that many ships! I got to warn them." Peppy started to move the Great Fox to the far side of the planet while trying to contact the team. "Slippy, Falco, Krystal, can anyone here me? There's a fleet of Sharpclaws heading planet side you need to extract Fox out of there NOW!." Peppy only got a gargled response from the com.

"Peppy? … whats... you're breaking up... please repeat..."

Sharpclaw Flagship

"Is the com jammer up yet!?" Scales yelled at one of his subordinates.

"yes, yes master. They, they won't be able to make contact with there main ship." the subordinate stammered.

"Excellent, deploy the troopships, have them concentrated on that rodent Fox McCloud and only on Fox McCloud! GOT IT!?" Scales yelled, clearing over half the control deck. "Now as for his team I want every fighter we got. I want air superiority, no COMPLETE DOMINATION over the air, not a single Star Fox aircraft in the air. GO! The rest of the deck cleared out to carry out Scales' orders.

Leaving only Pigma on deck with the general.

"_Snort_... and I assume you have a 'order' for me to huh." Pigma snorted.

"Yes, but this one I think you might find enjoyable, how do you feel about reunions among old teammates?" Scale tempted.

A wicked grin spreaded across Pigma's face "Normally I'll charge you for this but I'll do it free of charge."

The Great Fox

Peppy had been trying to reach his fellow teammates but to no prevail. "Argh, I'm getting to old for this, wait... what was I thinking... oh, yah!" Peppy sent out a com signal to the one person who could help.

Planetside

"Let's see I spy with my little eye something loud." Slippy said.

"How can you possibly see something you hear Slippy?" Falco sighed,

"Hey it's possible!" Slippy argued,

"Like what Slippy?" Falco asked,

"like, uh, like that waterfall over there!" Slippy yelled.

"Slippy you're a genius!" Krystal exclaimed.

"He is?" Falco said

"I am? Uh, of course I am! Uh, what I do?" Slippy asked.

"_Fox, do you hear anything close to rushing water like a waterfall?"_

"_Krystal, Right now I'm hearing and not hearing a lot a things."_

"_Fox, are you ok?" _

"_Yeah, uh, you were saying, Krystal?"_

"_Is the river you next to has a waterfall?"_

"_yeah I hear it at least I think thats it."_

"Bingo we got a possible location." Krystal said,

"Well its about time I was wondering when you were going to finish playing Guess Who with rivers ." Falco said,

"Yeah, and its getting dark out." Slippy added.

"Ok were going in..." Krystal was cut off with a laser shot that nearly hit her ship's tail wing.

"Where did that come from!?'" Krystal yelled.

"The scout ship! It must have found us!" Slippy panicked

"Not only that it seems to have brought a lot of his friends." Falco added.

The scout ship decloaked along with 30 others and opened fired.

"Krystal what do we do?" Slippy asked panicked strickened.

"Flight formation Zealot spread out cover each other there's about 30 so there's 10 for each of us." Krystal ordered.

"_Sorry Fox we have company, I'm going to air drop some supplies near your location."_

"_Krystal, whats happening?"_

"_Scales must have received word of your survival we're going to have our hands full. I'm dropping supplies now, do you see it?"_

"_Yeah, on my way to pick it up now. Thanks Krystal and becareful."_

"_you too Fox."_

Fox spotted the supply drop and headed there, He looked up to see the sky filled with lasers and explosions and for the first time he felt more of a burden than the person baring with it. The feeling didn't last long as he spotted dropships closing in on his location.

"Well looks like I'm going to have my hands full too." Fox sighed to himself as he made his way through the foliage to the supply drop. Fox opened it to find a pack, rations, a radio, a sniper rifle and grenades. He hooked the grenades to his belt along with the radio, and placed the rations in his pack and slung the sniper rifle over his shoulder. "Its good to see I don't have to depend solely on my blaster." Fox thought.

There were rustles in the near by bushes Fox could hear the grunts and snorts of the Sharpclaws he took cover behind a nearby rock. The grunts came out first followed by brutes then followed by there squad leader who seemed to be the brains of the entire group. The squad leader barked some orders and the grunts started to set up a perimeter around the supply drop.

"These scale heads seem to be getting smarter or that bump on my head did more damage than I think." Fox thought. He reached to the back of his head to rub the sore only to feel a warm liquid on his hand he looked at it to find out that it was blood, his blood. Fox hadn't thought the Sharpclaws were tracking by scent and the blood trail he was leaving. In fact he hadn't notice the brutes had left there squad leader. "Where did his guards go?" Fox thought to himself.

Fox felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and was met with a giant fist to the face launching him into the opening, landing at the Sharpclaws squad leaders feet.

"Fox McCloud I presume." The squad leader spoke to Fox's surprise. The Sharpclaw continued "well I did think it would be this easy to capture the famous leader of the Star Fox team. I must say Scales will reward me handsomely if I bring him your head but lets have some fun." the Sharpclaw grined.

"I hope this doesn't take long because I really need to be going." Fox said getting up dusting himself off.

"ha ha ha _very_ funny Mr. McCloud considering you are about to be torn limb from limb by my two guards let me introduce them to you heres Grinder and Masher and they have been eagerly waiting to me you." The squad leader pointed in the brutes directions.

"Heh, ugly names for ugly minions and may I ask whats your name?" Fox responded.

"It will not matter but I guess you deserve to know the name of the person who led to your demise the name is Lucien Crawler." Crawler said.

"The reason I asked was I'm going to have to make sure they spell your names right on the tombstones now is that with one 'L' or two?" Fox taunted.

"There's that old McCloud wit I've also heard about. Grinder, Masher kill him but make sure his face is still recognizable." Crawler ordered as he walked back in the direction of his ship. "oh and make sure you bring me his head." he added.

"What, don't you want to see how I'll get out of this?" Fox asked.

"I believe my subordinates can handle you, no need to get splashed with blood like barbarians, speaking of which you might want to look out behind you." Crawler responded.

Fox turned and ducked before the giant fist could hit him. "you're not going to get me twice with that..." Fox was cut off with a giant kick to his midsection knocking the wind out of him. Fox tucked and rolled with it and got back to his feet staggering to balancing himself "I'm losing way to much blood I got to end this quick." Fox thought to himself. He looked around his sniper rifle was were he was before getting sucker punched. He felt for his blaster which was still holstered he pulled it and fired at the brutes. The shots hit a shield before fazing out.

"Well that would have been too easy." Fox sighed, He rolled out the way of one the brutes hammerfist and dodged another punch. All the while the grunts formed a circle and cheered "well lets try this." Fox said as he reached for a grenade and armed it. The brutes hesitated for a sec before charging, Fox thew it to the ground and jumped just as the brutes were about to grapple him. The grenade went off the force boosting Fox higher in the air. The smoke started to clear Fox could see the brutes were still standing but there force field was wavering. Fox aimed himself for the back of one of the brutes he landed and fired three shots into the brute's head the brute collapsed dead as the other one was recovering. It looked over at its fallen brother and yelled "Grindar!"

"I'm assuming that, that was Grinder and he was you buddy huh?" Fox said.

"You Die NOW!" Masher yelled, as he charged Fox.

Fox rolled out of the way and fired shots at the grunts dropping two, leaving enough room to get to his sniper rifle. Masher turned and charged again "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" he yelled. Fox picked up his rifle and turned to face him. Fox was starting to get dizzy from the blood lost and fell on his back "I HAVE YOU!" Masher yelled as he jumped in to the air Fox aimed and fired. Masher fell next to Fox. Fox looked next to him then turned a way after seeing Masher with a gapping hole in his head. Fox stood up and turned toward the Sharpclaws who were shaking in fear.

"Boo!" Fox said, sending the Sharpclaws scapering over each other to get away. Fox turned and walked off. He reached for his radio and switch it on only to find it wasn't working. "Great just my luck." Fox sighed.

AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to get started on the next one as soon as possible. Oh and don't for get to R&R please.


	5. Big Game hunters

AN: Here's Chapter 5: Its mostly filling in the blanks before the action packed chapter 6 enjoy.

"Lucien, Lucien. The fox, the fox killed them!" a grunt yelled while running ahead of everyone.

"What! That is not possible there's no way a mere rodent can defeat my personal guards you must be mistakened." Crawler responded.

The grunt stop to catch his breath before explaining what had transpired, only to be rewarded with a shot to the head.

" So you would rather run than to avenge your fallen comrades you sicken me. _Humph_, It seems I have underestimated my pray rest assured Fox McCloud it will not happened again I'll make sure of it." Crawler pointed to one of the grunts who was staring at the dead grunt. "You there I want you to prep '_him_' for deployment I shall not let this go unpunished."

Elsewhere

"Falco, you see any more left?" Krystal asked.

"No, I think we got them all, for now at least." Falco responded.

"you think there's more of them?" Slippy asked.

"I'm more worried about Fox, he's nowhere near where we left him. How come he hasn't radioed in yet?" Krystal wondered. Krystal started to reach out to Fox's mind.

"_Fox is something wrong? Your mind seems to be wavering."_

"_Its uh... head injury, had some trouble with a couple of brutes but I'm ok."_

"_Everything is not ok Fox your head is bleeding isn't it?"_

"_How!? Oh wait esp right?"_

"_Right, Fox you don't have to cover up how you feel, at least be honest in how you're doing."_

"_Understood"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, oh the radio is not working I don't know what the problem is with it but everything else is working. Did you contact Peppy yet? I'm sure he's pulling out his hairs with worry."_

"_Oh uh give me a min..."_

"Slippy, have you contacted Peppy yet?" Krystal asked.

"I've tried multiple times but I can't get to him the signal must be getting jammed. I'm working on locating the aircraft now." Slippy Responded.

"_Fox, the Sharpclaws seem to be blocking our communications we'll need to go take care of this will you be ok?" _

"_Yeah, I'll be fine just be sure you stay safe Krystal." _

"_I will, and Fox."_

"_yeah?"_

"_you be safe too, and bandage your head already."_

"Slippy, have you figured out where the jammer might be?" Krystal asked.

"I have the general area but I'm not sure." Slippy said.

"It'll have to do, lets get this thing out of the way." Falco said impatiently

"Lets see its about 60 clicks from here due west." Slippy informed.

"Ok lets move out." Krystal said nervously. It made her feel like she was taking Fox's place.

Fox laid out on a rock, with his head bandaged, looking up towards the night sky. He tied to collect his thoughts but it turned out to be a bit harder than he expected. He closed his eyes trying to focus but ended up falling asleep.

The Great Fox

"Don't worry Peppy I'm sending help your way Pepper out." The hologram of general Pepper cut out resuming the map of the Lylat System.

Peppy sighed and sat back in his chair. "At least help is coming." Peppy thought, but was soon interrupted with the alarm system. "What can it be this time? I'm on the far side of the planet." Peppy moaned. He brought up the picture on screen and saw an all too familiar ship heading towards him, following him were several Sharpclaw spacecrafts.

"This is not good." Peppy said to himself.

Planetside

"Any updates on the jammer Slippy?" Krystal asked.

"No, nothing yet but I'm starting to pick up more energy signals in the same vicinity of it though." Slippy replied.

"I'm picking it up too. (_Sigh_) I guess they wouldn't just simply let us destroy it." Falco said.

"Ok, V-formation on me." Krystal ordered.

"Got your five." Slippy answered.

"Got the seven, let get this over with already." Falco said.

Meanwhile

"Are the preparations done yet you imbecile?" Crawler demanded.

"Yes, he is ready master." the grunt replied.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see how Mr. McCloud responds to his new executioner." Crawler smiled.

Fox suddenly woke up he didn't know how long he was out but it has been a while as he could see the sun trying to rise over the horizon. His stomach growled signaling that it was hunger that woke him. He pulled out a food ration from his packed and opened it up. "Lets see what we have here. Tuna, corn beef, and molded bread. Great, note to self replace rations with better ones." Fox sighed and threw the bread away he tried the corn beef and immediately spit it to the side "Bleh, _cough,_ ugh worst think I've had." Fox complained. His stomach growled again, he looked at the canned tuna and gulped. He opened it and was surprised to find that it didn't smell bad he tried some and to his amazement it was decent, stale but decent. Fox finished eating and started to wonder what he was going to do. It didn't take long to figure out as a Sharpclaw dropship flew over head dropping what looked like a giant crate.

Followed by a voice Fox didn't want to here so soon.

"Well rested are we, Good, Good, you'll need to be. Let me introduce you to a little project I've been working on." Crawler said.

The crate was a lot bigger up close than Fox suspected. It burst open revealing a giant Sharpclaw covered in armour from head to toe. The reptile's hight reached to the point that it was just short of the tree tops. Fox took a couple steps back to crank his head up to take in the reptile's hight.

"You have got to be kidding me." Fox moaned.

"ha ha, I kid you not Fox McCloud I hope you enjoy." Crawler laughed.

The giant reptile looked down at Fox.

"This is not good." Fox said to himself.

"ROARRRRR" The giant Sharpclaw roared in Fox's face splashing him with slobber.

Meanwhile Krystal, Falco, and Slippy had managed to fight through the defenses and are nearing the communications jammer aircraft.

"_Yawn,_ are we there yet?" Slippy yawned.

"I don't know, you tell me." Falco said.

"we've been at this all night we need to stay focused." Krystal said.

"I'm picking up a strong..." Slippy's com cut off.

"Slippy, I didn't get..." Falco's com cut off next.

"whats going on?" Krystal thought, vitals said that everything was running smoothly yet the communications disconnected. Krystal started to reach out with her mind towards Slippy's.

"_Slippy are you ok?" Krystal thought._

"_Whoah! Whats happening? Whats going on in my head?" _Slippy panicked.

"_Its ok Slippy, its me Krystal. Can you tell me what happened."_

"_I hope doesn't she find out I take Fox's cookies that she bakes for him...uh-oh."_

"_So it was you! Anyway never mind that, did the jammer do this?"_

"_I've never heard of one cutting off short range communications, I guess this could be a defensive mechanism to throw us off balance."_

"_Then I take it we're close by." _

"_I hope I don't miss tonights episode of the 'Young and the Ribbitless."_

"_Slippy!"_

"_oh, right, right. Yeah we must be close most likely its on the move but considering its size and whats its doing to our communications it must be massive, obviously it must be cloaked and..."_

"_Slippy"_

"_and then the direction, weaponry, defensive force if any, of course there is there always is, so many of them all the time and Fox isn't around to save me and and."_

"_Slippy!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't worry so much. me and Falco won't let anything happen to you just focus on finding the jammer if you see it just fire away and it'll be our sign of where to shoot, and barrel roll if you notice something."_

Krystal left Slippy to his thoughts and reached out to Falco's mind.

"_Falco?"_

"_Whoa!" _Falco's aircraft swerved

"_Falco, its me Krystal."_

"_Hey, Hey, Hey a little warning before you go all telepathic on me."_

"_Ok, sorry Falco"_

"_Oh, and just for the record nothing happened between me and Kat so..."_

"_Falco, I was just telling you that the jammer is doing this to our communications."_

"_what the this whole telepathic thing? Think Slippy can here us? Hey Slippy get out of my head."_

"_No Falco, I mean it cut off our short range communications."_

"_oh. Well I knew that I was just sing if you knew that."_

Krystal sighed, _"I need you to fly behind me, I'm not able to communicate with both of you at the same time so I'm going to need you to go off our movements, and if you notice anything barrel roll and I'll contact you."_

"_I got to say... or is it think? Anyway good job coming up with another way to communicate."_

"_thanks Falco."_

"_hey does Slippy know about the code?"_

"_yes, why do you ask?"_

"_because he has been doing barrel roll like crazy."_

Krystal reached out to Slippy's mind to find it in a state of panic.

"_PULL UP! PULL UP!" _Slippy's mind screamed.

Krystal snapped out and pull a 90 degree turn vertically.

"_Slippy whats going on?"_

"_thejammeritsagiantshipIalmostdidn't..."_

"_Slippy slow down what is it?"_

"_The jammer its a giant ship, I almost didn't even notice it till I saw a shimmer like how the sun reflexes off metal, but it doesn't seem to even have any type of shielding."_

"_What you mean no force field?"_

"_yeah, otherwise our sensors would have picked up on it."_

"_Is there any way to disable the cloak or the device thats blocking communications."_

"_For the cloak maybe but as for the jamming device I think it is the device. Oh I think Falco has something to say."_

"_Falco whats up?"_

"_Whats up? You are thats what, what the heck you scared me half to death doing that, what gives!"_

"_Sorry Falco I'll explain later, do you see anything?"_

"_Now that you mention it if I concentrate I see a outline of something like a battle cruiser but that can't be right."_

"_that must be the jammer."_

"_come again?" _Falco could believe what he was being told.

"_turns out that this is the jammer, we need to find away to disable its cloaking."_

"_I got a way." _Falco fired a b-bomb and hit the ship the resulting explosion created a shockwave spreading throughout the ships surface bringing down the cloak.

"_Heh, lucky shot I guess." _Falco thought.

"_Lucky is right, lets take it down."_

Krystal could see the ship clearly, the ship was completely smooth almost like a giant egg. She notice that they were still flying up the side of it and it evened out at the top.

"_Slippy, you see where it evens out at right?"_

"_yeah, I see it now, whats the plan."_

"_I'm willing to bet that if we fly the length of the ship when we hit the top we'll see the bridge if we take it out I bet we take out the jamming device."_

"_Its worth a shot lets do it."_

Krystal repeated what she told Slippy to Falco and the team went back into V-formation Krystal was the first over the edge of the and took a left turn, followed by the rest of the team. Ahead of them laid a tower, A giant hatch opened and fighters started to fly out.

"_Here they come." _Krystal thought.

"_I knew it, I knew this would happen this always happens!" _Slippy thought.

"_The day just wouldn't be complete without fighting a entire squadron of fighters just to blow something up." _Falco thought.

"Just hang on Fox we'll be back for you soon." Krystal thought.

AN: I know that most of it is conversations and no action but at least now I can dedicate an entire chapter to it! Don't forget to R&R please.


	6. Fox Hounds

Chapter 6: Fox Hounds

The Great Fox

Peppy was making his way around the bridge arming every defensive system the Great Fox had when a com window opened up.

"Peppy Hare!, long time no see _snort_ I came to visit old timer." Pigma said.

"If I recall you and I come from the same generation and whats with the greeting? If you hope I surrender you have another thing coming." Peppy shot back.

"Really now is that anyway to treat a friend? I..."

"We were never really friends so cut the act." Peppy cut in.

Pigma's face turned red then turned into a cold stare. "I see... you know I've made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, one of mine was not making sure you never escaped Andross' trap but now I have a chance to make up for that mistake prepare to be..." Peppy cut the come before Pigma could finish his threat.

Planetside

Krystal was about to explain the plan to the team when her com turned on suddenly revealing a giant brute Sharpclaw decorated in metals and armor with a cape from head to toe sitting in the captain's chair, He yawned "I must admit it was getting boring just sitting here my men have been itching for battle." the brute yawned again. "I guess I should introduce myself as it is accustom to before you kill someone according to my younger brother. I am Victor Crawler brother of Lucien Crawler and this ship or this 'Jammer' you keep referring to is the 'Fleet Reaper' of the 506th Sharpclaw squadron." Crawler yawned and closed his com window.

Krystal was about to say something when Slippy's voice came over the com. "Hey Krystal did you get that weird threat?"

"Hey the com is back on!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah it is lets see, HEY FALCO!" Slippy yelled.

"Jeez, what is it now Slippy!" Falco shot back.

"Com is back on." Slippy answered.

Crawler's face appeared "I see you discovered that you have regained communications, I have turned off the jamming device only to give you equal footing and to say your goodbyes to each other. I do hope you present to be a decent threat, otherwise one of my subordinates will have to answer to me." Crawler cut his com.

"Man, he is way to over confident." Slippy said

"Hey at least we got communications back online." Falco added.

"In the meantime we have other problems." Krystal said.

"What would that be?" Slippy asked.

"That you have a tail." Krystal said.

"Not you too?" Slippy moaned.

"No, Slippy you have someone following you!" Krystal clarified.

"Oh, man not this again." Slippy hit a loop and got behind the fighter before shooting it down.

"Nice shot, now if you only shot like that all the time." Falco teased.

"Lets stay focus here, we need to help Fox." Krystal said.

Crawler sat in his chair monitoring the Star Fox team's chatter, while observing their movements over the central screen. He notice that the Vixen named Krystal seem to be in command over the group as he started making his battle plans, though it did surprise him that despite the constant back and forths between the bird and the toad the team were shooting down fighters left and right as if in competition with each other.

"Ha, how many does that make Slippy!?" Falco yelled over the com as he blasted two more.

"51 and a half to my 49." Slippy answered.

"What 51 and a half, what kind of score is that. How can I get half a point?" Falco asked outraged.

"You only hit the wing, I shot it down giving me the point, you only assisted." Slippy answered.

"Thats a lie and you know it!" Falco yelled.

Crawler stood from his chair and ordered his subordinates to recall the fighters and ready his ship.

"Hey is it just me or are the fighters falling back." Falco commented.

"Yeah I see it to, I wonder why?" Krystal wondered.

"Must have found out that they couldn't win." Slippy said gloating.

"I wouldn't go that far Slippy, they're probably getting out of the big guys way." Falco warned.

Crawlers' face opened up on the team's communications screen. "I must say all of you have caught my interest, there are good news and bad news I'll let you decide which one you want to hear first."

"Ok, lets here the good news." Falco said.

"The good news is that I have found you interesting, now for the bad news, I have determine you to be a great threat to the General's plans so now I must destroy you." Crawler said as he came up on the surface of the Fleet Reaper with giant rifle, flanked by two mechs that resembled Sharpclaw brutes, mounted on their backs were flak and mortar cannons.

"That was the bad news? Hey how about you try to be original like turn tail and run. Wait every bad guy does that too." Falco said.

"I must say for someone who never encountered my mechanized bodyguards you sure seem confident." Crawler said as he ordered his men to open fire. The mechs moved with precision and unity as they each fired a mortar round into the air. Falco quickly rolled out of the way before they exploded, the mechs moved to the side as Crawler's ship took off. "I would like to introduce my guards to you." Crawler began.

"Not this again." Slippy complained,

"Slippy look out!" Krystal yelled.

Slippy barely dodged enough to escape the flak shell but it ate through his shields, The mechs headed towards the front of the ship as Crawler headed towards the tail. The mechs fired multiple mortars into the air above the Star Fox team, the shells exploded raining shrapnel all around while Crawler readied his weapon.

"What is he doing?" Falco asked as he dodged falling shrapnel, but soon found the answer in the form of a loud band resounding from Crawler's anti-armor rifle. Falco angled his ship 45 degrees to dodge the shot. "Now I've seen everything!." Falco breathed a sigh of relief. He fired at the mechs, They dodged and countered in unison one fired a mortar and the other several flak shots.

"Everyone climb 150ft that should put us out of range of their mortars." Krystal ordered as she dodged one of the shots. "Take aim at Crawler, right now he is the main target." Slippy was the first to fire, his shot hit a shield surrounding the Sharpclaw. "I figured as much." Krystal said, as she fired a bomb towards him again hitting a shield she notice that although it stop the bomb from hitting him it damaged the area around him. The mechs shot mortars into the air, Falco dodged one that nearly hit him. "How can we still be in range of the martars?" Falco asked.

"The ship must be climbing with us." Slippy answered.

"I have the solution." Krystal excliamed.

"And that would be?" Falco asked.

"We simply keep climbing." Krystal answered.

"Krystal that wouldn't do anything." Falco said.

"Just climb!" Slippy said.

"Hey whats gotten into you?" Falco yelled back.

The team began gaining altitude as the Fleet Reaper followed. All the while the mechs continued their offense of firing mortars and flacks at the teams backs.

"Ok this should be high enough, begin bombing of the Fleet Reaper's main engines." Krystal ordered. Falco fired at the engines only to be countered by another mortar shot from one of the mechs.

"Whats going on?" Falco complained.

"As figured, keep aiming for the engines." Krystal ordered.

Crawler was reloading his rifle while listening to the Star Fox team's communications. "So they wish to shoot us down from this altitude. I admit having everyone climb till you nearly reach the atmosphere is a good tactical move considering the cold would hamper the movements along with the air thinning would leave me fatigue but you're sadly..." Crawler stopped and looked at the team. "wasn't there three up in the team?" He was about to look through his sights when one of the arwing flew straight at him he aimed and fired, the arwing angled slightly enough for the bullet to pass under its right wing. The arwing slammed into him. Crawler held on and duged his claws into the wing. He looked at the cockpit to his surprise it was the vixen named Krystal. "How, how did you?" Crawler stammered.

"Surprise are we? I know you can here me so I'll explain. It was easy to figure out you were listening to our communications so I fed the team lines to say telepathically. Your overconfidence also helped out so thank you." Krystal said, she notice that Crawler still held the anti-armor rifle and was trying to aim it straight at the cockpit. "Even if I die my brother shall avenge me I'm sure he is having fun with your stranded teammate but I'll make it easier on him by taking you with me!" Crawler yelled. Krystal heard enough and barrel roll as she passed one of the mechs slamming him into it throwing it off balance leaving the engines wide open for Falco to take the shot. The resulting explosion set off a chain reaction which engulfed the entire ship along with the mechs and their leader.

"I wonder how many points that got me?" Falco said

"Just one-half you only assisted. Anyway all is well that ends well." Slippy answered.

"Guys we aren't done yet we still have to save Fox!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Slippy and Falco both said in unison.

Elsewhere

Fox looked up at the giant Sharpclaw that toward above him then looked pasted him at Crawler.

"You know in this is completely unfair you know." Fox said.

"Who says that evil has to be fair?" Crawler smiled.

"Do I at least get a 10 second head start?" Fox asked.

"You have 5 seconds left, I've already started counting." Crawler laughed.

Fox took off running into the forest he could already hear the giant sharpclaw behind him, he jumped over a fallen log and took cover behind a tree where he took out his radio. "I hope this thing works." He muttered, Fox clicked on the radio and was surprise to hear Krystal's voice crackle over the speakers.

"Krystal can you hear me? where are you?" Fox whispered.

"Fox? Why are you whispering?" Krystal asked.

"I have a very big problem, emphases on big." Fox whispered.

Fox noticed out of the corner of his eye and rolled from the tree as a giant axe cleaved the tree in two. Fox drew his blaster and aimed but hesitated.

"Who am I kidding?" Fox put his blaster back and continued running, the sharpclaw got on all fours and began chasing after his target.

"Fox whats going on?" Krystal asked.

"Well, there is this giant sharpclaw with a, whoa." Fox burst through the foliage and nearly ran off the cliff. He looked of into the distance and saw three arwings in the distance.

"Fox! We see you! We're on our way to pick you up." Krystal exclaimed.

"Delay that for a moment." Fox head movement thundering behind him, he rolled out of the way as the giant sharpclaw plowed through the tree line and off the cliff.

"Fox what was that?" Falco asked.

"That 'was' my problem." Fox responded.

"And it looks like it still is!" Slippy exclaimed.

Fox looked over the edge of the cliff to see the giant hanging onto the cliff. The sharpclaw swung his axe, Fox jumped back as the head of the axe cleared the air in front of him. The sharpclaw dug its front claws into the cliff and bagan climbing back up.

"We got to take that thing out now!" Falco exclaimed.

"Wait if we hit it, it'll take the cliff and Fox with it." Slippy said.

"Fox we need you to get clear." Krystal ordered, but the giant sharpclaw had already made its way to the top of the cliff. Fox headed back into the forest with the giant hot on his tail.

"Fox! What are you doing?" Slippy said.

"He knows what he's doing, I think." Krystal reminded,

"Hey do any of you see a clearing nearby?" Fox asked over the radio as he ducked under a low branch.

"Yeah about 2 or 3 miles northwest of where you are at." Slippy said as the team flew over head.

"Okay, thats our gather point get their and wait for me." Fox ordered.

"You heard him let's get ready." Krystal said.

Fox looked behind him to check if the giant sharpclaw was behind him to his surprise it disappeared, Fox felt the ground beneath him shake violently as the head merged from the ground under Fox, he soon found himself on top of the giants nose looking it in the eye. Fox drew his blaster and fired it in the left eye the sharpclaw. The giant reeled back in pain as it grabbed its wounded eye, Fox fell to the ground and quickly got up and began running towards the gather point. The giant hurled his gaint axe towards his target, Fox tripped over a root and fell on his face as the axe passed over his head and hit the ground in front of him. Fox started second guessing about shooting the giant in it eye, he got up and continued running.

"Krystal you ready yet?!" Fox yelled over the radio.

"Ready when you are Fox." Krystal responded.

Fox burst from the tree line with the giant sharpclaw demolishing it after him.

"Now, hit him NOW!" Fox ordered.

Krystal nailed the giant with a bomb resulting in a giant explosion sending Fox flying, as the smoke cleared they notice the giant was still standing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Fox exclaimed.

The gaint reeled its head back and roared, Falco shot another bomb but this time down the throat of the sharpclaw.

"Aww, shut up already!" Falco yelled.

The giant sharpclaws' body expanded as the bomb exploded then returned to normal as the giant let out a pillar of smoke from it's nose and mouth, it staggered and fell dead in front of Fox.

"Good work team." Fox congratulated, "now for out next problem."

"And what would that be?" Krystal asked.

"whose arwing will I be riding in?" Fox joked.

AN: End of Chapter 6 hope that you enjoyed it as it was I had writing it. Don't forget to R&R please.


	7. Revenge at any cost

AN: Star Fox: Fox Hunt; I do not own Star Fox I just do storylines.

Great Fox

Peppy was firing everything the Great Fox had and managed to take down three of Pigma's cruisers. A com window opened up revealing Pigma's face.

"I gotta say vets like you tend to die hard, why not make it easy on yourself, maybe I make your death quick and painful very suitable for you." Pigma's com screen cut out. Another window popped up showing activation of the near by orbital gate.

"Oh great what now? The nearest fleet couldn't be here that fast." Peppy thought to himself.

"Hey old man be thankful you got some help." a voice came over the com.

"Wolf? What are you up to now can't you see I'm in the middle of something!." Peppy responded.

"Hey we're on official Cornerian business." Wolf argued.

"_purrr,_ you may be but I am here for my fair lady." Panther added.

"Does that mean you give up your share of the reward then?" Leon commented.

"I'll get back to you on that." Panther responded.

"We'll if you're here to help you can deal with your former teammate Pigma." Peppy said.

"I really don't have time for this I got to see if I can get a hold of Krystal." Peppy opened up a com window to his surprise Krystal's face popped up.

"Krystal! Oh you don't know how happy you make this old hare feel." Peppy exclaimed.

"Peppy! We've been trying to get a hold on you, we managed to rescue Fox!" Krystal reported.

"Thats all good and all but you really need to get back to the Great Fox we're under attack!" Peppy said.

"We're on our way, oh and get your arwing ready Fox is going to need it." Peppy could hear Fox in the background. "Krystal, its a little cramp in here." Fox complained into his com while trying to adjust to the size of the arwings cargo hold. "Now I know how Tricky felt."

"It's good to hear his voice I hope he's ok." Peppy said.

"We'll be there as soon as posible Peppy." Falco said.

"Yeah you better get here we're not gonna play babysitters forever." Wolf butted in.

"Wolf what are you doing here? Or there or whatever!" Slippy asked.

"Hey tell your friend Fox that he's going to owe us big time and I'm talk'n money wise too." Leon added.

"Now we have a job to do so excuse me." Wolf said as he cut the com link.

"Krystal what's happening is sounds like Wolf is here." Fox said over his com.

"It was, we need to hurry back to the Great Fox." Krystal said leaving out the situation.

"You said it, I don't think I can last much longer in here." Fox said trying to move around.

Elsewhere

"Commander Crawler what is it that you want." Scales said over the com.

"Sir I seek permission to use project E364 code name 'Scaloids'." Crawler said with cold certainty

"Commander you know the results of using such things means absolute sacrifice of your entire body and your men, I assume that you want to avenge your brother?" General Scales asked.

"Yes sir, I've read the files and have given it consideration, I am ready." Crawler responded.

"Very well I hereby give you permission to use project E364." Scales said before cutting the com.

Crawler made his way towards the labs he opened his com and his voice came over the speakers over the ship. "To all Sharpclaws under my command this it Commander Crawler speaking I am giving my final orders, everyone is to abandon this vessel immediately protocol 69-367 within the hour this vessel will be one with me."

Meanwhile

"Krystal we should be seeing the Great Fox soon." Falco said.

"Everyone get ready." Krystal said

"Hold on get ready for what?" Fox asked, Krystal told him of the situation with Wolf and the Great Fox. "What! Ow!" Fox said as he hit his head against the cargo hold ceiling.

"I knew you over react Fox." Krystal said. "you've been through enough already."

"Don't blow your top Fox, besides Krystal already had Peppy prep you another arwing." Falco added.

"Its not that its just that I would like to know ahead of time if there's going to be a fight, I'm tired of looking at the arwing's manual." Fox said.

"Hey I see the Great Fox now! There is just a tiny bit of a problem." Slippy commented.

"And whats that Slippy?" Fox asked.

"There's like half a fleet between us and the Great Fox." Slippy answered.

"Don't worry Fox I got a plan." Falco said.

"Wait a sec, you have a plan?" Fox said almost laughing.

"Hey I can make plans!" Falco yelled.

"I'm sure its a good one, what is it?" Krystal asked.

"I'm thinking reverse V-formation or what I like to call the 'escort service'." Falco said proudly.

"Actually, thats a good idea, you and Slippy fly ahead of me and clear a path for me to get through to the Great Fox." Krystal said.

"Ah yeah, yours sound better I was just gonna say let me blast all of them." Falco said.

Falco and Slippy flew ahead of Krystal as she took the rear. Slippy fired at the nearest fighter, Falco shot one that was trailing Wolf. "Hey I didn't say I needed your help." Wolf said as he shot down three fighters. "See!" he added. Panther shot one down as it made its way pass Slippy. "Ah, My fair maiden I Panter Caroso have come to save you." he said. "Save your self first." Krystal said as she shot down the fighter coming up behind him. "Well it sure took you long enough, I'm charging by the hour by the way." Leon said. Krysatl barrel rolled away from a shot.

"hey careful you're flying for two." Fox said, Krystal looped behind a fighter and shot it down

"ouch thats my tail!" Fox complained. "Stop complaining Fox I have enough to concentrate on already, besides we're almost there." Krystal said as she barrel rolled again. "ugh, now I'm getting dizzy."

"Hey Fox don't throw up in there because I have to clean it out if you do." Slippy said.

"I'm opening the bay doors now." Peppy said over the com.

Krystal slowed and flew into the hanger to land. She opened the cargo hold to see Fox fall out in a crumpled heap on the hanger floor.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be ok." Fox said, while trying to get up and stumbling.

"Well hurry up we don't have much time, Fox." Peppy said, stepping down from the arwing.

Krystal hoped back into her arwing after closing the compartment. "Fox don't take to long we need you out there." with that she started to engines and made a quick 180 and flew out into the space battle.

Fox stood up and shook his head clearing his dizzyness. "You ok Fox?" Peppy asked with a concern look on his face.

"I'm okay old timer." Fox said as he climbed into Peppy's arwing. "Besides I got a strange feeling they are going to need me." he added, with that he started the engines and flew out of the hanger's bay.

Meanwhile on Crawler's Flagship the Sharpclaw commander watches as all the escape pods are launched out into space and head planetside. He turns and heads towards the testing labs, listening to his dark thoughts as his claws slam on the cold metal. Crawler places his hand over the scanner opening the door to a dark and cold room, he walks over to the nearest console and type in the command to release project E364 from its frozen holding. A warning pops up on the screen, he quickly typed in the bypass codes allowing the doors that kept the instrument of his revenge sleeping. The doors slide open as cold fog rushes out to greet him. Crawler walks over and looks down on the purple and black blob. He swears that he can feel it looking back at him and smiles. He holds out his hand towards it and says. "My body is merely an instrument, it is yours to take, come forth and give me my revenge." The blob latched onto his arm causing him to scream in pain. It echoes through the empty corridors.

"Hey Fox, glade to have you back!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Great to be back Slippy." Fox said over the com.

"The reunion is nice and all but maybe you should be concentrating on the battle that we're in!" Wolf yelled into the com.

"Yeah nice to see you too, Wolf." Fox replied.

Fox shot down two fighters and dodged another, he quickly made a u-turn and shot it down.

"Its like you never left huh Fox." Falco said.

Peppy's face pop up over the com, "Fox! I'm picking something up over the long range sensors. It seems to be growing... oh no." Peppy's eyes widen as he realized what it was. "Fox we got a big problem!"

"It can't be that bad, we'll handle it once we get through with Pigma." Fox tried to comfort the old hare.

"I don't think it wants to wait that long, Fox!" Peppy claimed.

Fox was about to bring up his long range sensors when he notice a giant laser shot out of the distance he had just enough time to pull out of its way before it decimated Pigma's armada.

"What was that! _Snort" _Pigma reeled,

"I have no idea but it sure helped us out!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Is it the fleet?" Krystal guessed.

"No, the Fleet shouldn't be here for another hour!" Peppy answered.

"I get the feeling we are about to find out." Wolf said.

Fox looked out into the darkness of space. It was hard to see at first but once his eyes adjusted he knew why Peppy was so disturbed. Among the darkness of space specs of purple starting to show, Fox knew those colors and started to think rapidly on what he and his team should do but before he could finish is thought it was already upon them.

"What is that monstrosity?" Panther asked.

"Bad news." Leon answered.

Fox couldn't believe what he was seeing it had massive aparoid armor but it resembled someone he didn't think he would see so soon.

"Crawler!" Fox said surprised,

"Who's this Crawler fella." Wolf demanded.

Fox didn't bother answering he opened fired at the thing only for the lasers to deflect off the armoring, he fired a bomb at it. It detonated on what look like the face of the thing only for it to cause a burn mark indicating on where it hit. Fox was stun to see that his weaponry didn't have any effect on it. The monstrosity turned its attention to Fox and did what Fox thought was a smile. It opened it mouth and released a massive energy blast from with in. Fox quickly made a 90 degree turn and hit the boost.

"Fox what is that thing?" Krystal asked.

"Its Crawler, I don't know what he did to himself but its not good for us. We got to take him down." Fox answered.

"How? You just shot a missile in his face and it didn't even effect him." Slippy asked.

"Peppy, run a scan on him maybe it'll show a weak point in his armor." Fox ordered over the com.

"Way ahead of you Fox, scans say that he is drawing energy from the flagship's core. Which is located... let's see... in the tail?" Peppy gave the coordinates to Fox and the rest of the team.

"Ok simple enough." Fox said, Just then Crawler open his mouth releasing hundreds of Aparoids in to space creating a defensive barrier between him and Star Fox.

"You just had to go and open you big mouth huh Fox." Wolf criticized.

"Well at least you got something else to shoot at." Fox retorted.

"He has a point." Panther added. "we'll cover you... well they'll cover you I'll cover Krystal."

"This is so not the time for this." Krystal sighed.

"Team move out!" Fox ordered.

The Star Wolf team took a V formation heading toward the defense barrier and started blasting their way through. With Star Fox quickly in tow, Crawler swung with his giant claw and nearly cleaved Leon along with a fifth of the Aparoids.

"This guy doesn't care if he's taking out his own team!" Falco exclaimed, As he blasted two Aparoids that managed to get clear of the swing. Crawler opened his mouth again and released an energy wave taking out another chunk of Aparoids. Both teams managed to get clear of it in time.

"We're almost there." Fox said.

"Look out he going for another shot!" Wolf warned.

Crawler fired again this time missing them completely. "What? can he even see us?" Falco said.

"Fox! The Great Fox is taking damage!" Peppy yell over the com.

"Peppy you ok?" Fox asked.

"Yeah I manged to get clear in time but I doubt I can keep this up." Peppy answered.

The team clear the defense barrier and found themselves face to face with Crawler. Wolf took aim and fired a bomb into his eye, Fox followed up with another in the other eye. Crawler reeled in pain and shook his head to clear the attackers away. Star Fox proceeded along the back while Star Wolf flew underneath. Crawler drew power from the core and released it inside himself causing spikes to emerge from him surprising both teams.

"Whoa where these come from!" Slippy panicked.

"Hey calm down we been through worst." Falco said.

"look the tail is in sight." Krystal said.

Star Fox unleashed a volley of bombs on the tail, Crawler quickly retracted it underneath him only to have Star Wolf blast it. He retracted the tail inside him, brought it closer to his heart. He shifted into a vertical stance and started to draw power from it again showing a glow in his chest.

"Well how are we suppose to get at it now!" cried Slippy.

"I have an idea, Peppy I need you to fire the Great Fox's main cannon." Fox ordered. "I'm giving you the coordinates now."

The two teams circled around Crawlers head distracting him while Peppy uploaded the coordinates. The main cannon fired with a powerful force and hit it's target sending Crawler staggering. Peppy input the command to fire again this time when it hit creating a opening for Star Fox.

"There it is everyone fire everything you got into that opening." Fox ordered.

"Hey I don't take orders from you." snapped Wolf.

The two teams fired a volley of bomb into the reactor core causing it to over load.

"Everyone clear the area now!" Wolf orderd.

"You don't got to tell me twice!" Falco shot back.

The two teams manage to get clear of the blast. The remaining Aparoids weren't so lucky. Back on board the Great Fox everyone climbed out of their arwing except Fox. Krystal went over to see whats wrong to find out that Fox had fallen a sleep from exhaustion.

"Well it has been a long day for you." Krystal thought to herself as she helped Fox out of the cockpit and to his bed.

AN: Well It's been a while but I finally finished it, It should have been finished a long time ago but time seems to get a way from me. Hopefully you enjoyed it. R&R please.


End file.
